The Peregrine Mages' Guild
At the front and center of Peregrine's magic scene is the Mages' Guild, a gateway to the arcane for anyone willing to fill out a form and put up with the guildmaster. In an attempt to combat the crazed persona of Head Wizard Jalex Ones, the guild members have made an effort to make the current guild building look from the outside like any other modern institution. In order to register you merely need to fill out a form detailing your past history with practicing magic and similar organizations (including the DWMA and Adventurers' Guild) and hope you’re not considered too much of a troublemaker. For those registered, the guild offers an unparalleled store of knowledge in the form of the Old Library, a safe space to experiment in the assorted workshops, and a way for those who can’t afford thousands of GP worth of equipment and materials to make a living at their craft. Funding The Mages' Guild is considered by many to be the single best place in Peregrine to go if you want to buy or create something niche, unique, or completely new. So long as something can be considered to further research or bring in profit, registered magicians can pull from guild funds and resources for their projects. Members working this way are restricted by the guild’s strict safety regulations, must submit their documentation to the growing library, and are required to give a large cut of the profits to the guild treasury—but it’s better than nothing, right? Membership and Application The application process for membership starts with the guild determining if you have ample reason (or funds) to be a member. Fulfilling such, next comes an overlook of your records and references, then a medical test to make sure you're not in possession of any potentially harmful and/or reactive magical ailments. Passing all of that, you should receive a notice of membership within 4-7 business days. Guild membership provides a number of benefits. Easy access to the library, potential eligibility for experiment rooms and funding, and a gift shop discount! The Shifting Door The Library Work Areas Workspaces in the Guild are organized by tiers based on how much damage an incident could deal to the rest of the building. Mundane magic only requires light protection, but experimentation with serious magic is only permitted behind several layers of strong wards, security systems, and environmental controls. Signage and Safety Controls To make sure that arcanists only expose themselves to artifacts, entities and other forces they know they can handle, the Guild maintains a standard system of hazard labeling that all items and areas must have, similar to chemical or radiation labels (which they also have, if applicable). The type and classification of objects is always included, but specific aspects (e.g. hazards to mind, body, soul, reality) have their own symbols. Todo: * an organizational overview * how important they are in the city and why * how big it is * Library * Door * Directory of members and rooms / catalog of wares sold Category:Peregrine City Category:New Peregrine Category:Old Peregrine Category:Locations Category:Organizations